


A Surprising Year

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: After the war when everyone returns to Hogwarts Harry and Draco make a deal in a way to help each other out when the stress of upcoming exams become too much, but what happens when Harry falls pregnant?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> This is a birthday story for cathcer1984 and hope she loves it and enjoys her day <3 x

Harry walked into the common room that was just for the returning year sevens and kicked the table leg before dropping down into the nearest chair.

"I take it you are not happy with your sorting?" Hermione said from behind her book.

"No! Out of all the returning people why do I get stuck with him!?" Harry asked, pointing at a certain blond Slytherin.

Hermione put her book down and leaned forwards. "It took the Professors a while to sort it out you know, they have paired us with people who can help us, like Ron and Blaise, Blaise needs help in care of magical creatures and Ron needs help in potions. You need help in potions and Draco-"

"Didn't give you permission to use my first name Granger." Draco interrupted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever Malfoy." she said before looking at Harry. "You need help with potions which he can help you with and he needs help with Defence which you can help him with."

Harry nodded. "Who are you paired with?"

"Pansy, she needs help with Ancient Runes."

"But you are top in everything what can she help you with?"

"Her fashion sense." Pansy said as she walked past, getting a laugh from Draco.

Hermione stood up. "You stand need to call me about my fashion sense with hair like that!" she snapped pointing at Pansy's cropped hair that sat level with her chin.

Pansy stopped and turned to Hermione, "you really can't call anyone about their hairstyle with yours being as bushy as that!"

Hermione growled before taking out her wand and waving it before shooting certain spells at Pansy, smirking when she finished.

Draco stood up and looked at Pansy in shock, her hair was long and flowing down her back with it all layered at the front with a few green streaks in it to finish off. "Sweet Merlin Granger."

Just then Theo Nott walked in and spotting Pansy he walked over to Draco. "Who is the new exchange student?"

"You are not serious? That is Pansy, Granger has done that to her hair!"

"You will pay for that Granger!" Pansy snapped.

"Pay for what? Theo has just shown more interest now than he has since starting Hogwarts, I have made a better look for you, you don't look so puggish now."

"Puggish!" Pansy screeched before taking her own wand out.

* * *

Severus Snape looked up from his desk when the bloody Baron appeared in the Headmaster's office. "There is wand fighting going off in the eighth years common room and no one is stopping it."

The Headmaster sighed before standing and walking over to his fireplace, chucking in a handful of powder he flooed straight to the common room to see Hermione stumble back and gasp when she looked down at herself.

Hermione looked down at herself and gasped when she saw not only had her skirt gotten shorter, her blouse got tighter, top buttons undone and her tie lose that was now resting in the valley of her breast that had been spelled by Pansy to be pushed up as if she were wearing a push up bra. "What the fuck?"

"Nice _cauldrons_ Granger." Blaise laughed.

"Enough! What is going on here?" Severus said as he stepped forward, he had to do a double take and look closely. "Parkinson?"

"Yes! Granger did this to my hair! I was only getting her back."

Severus looked at Hermione. "You did all this to Granger but did nothing to improve the wild nest she calls hair? Hagrid's is tidier."

"Severus!?" Harry said as he stood up.

"Severus?" Draco repeated, "since when do you call him by his given name?"

"Since he helped me win the war dipshit!"

"I said enough all of you, Parkinson remove the spells from Granger and Granger the same for Parkinson, apologise and get on or what you have done to each other will be nothing to what I will do is that understood?" he said before turning to Harry. "And as much as I don't mind you calling me by my given name you do not do it in front of other students or do it just to wind Draco up." He looked at Draco. "And you change your face, I hear of any more bother from you or Harry I will use a sticking charm on you both which means you will be doing everything together, even showering."

Pansy and Hermione laughed making Severus turn to them, "when I said get along I did not mean at the expense of other people's misery."

"I am not miserable." Harry said.

"Me either." Draco agreed.

"Then change your faces." he snapped before leaving the way he came.

Pansy stormed into the room she shared with Hermione and slammed the door.

"She will calm down Granger." Blaise said, "she is used to getting what she wants and not being told off." Blaise said.

Hermione picked her book back up and sat down, "if she knew what was good for her she should keep that hairstyle." she said before burying herself behind her book again.

Harry walked over to Draco and kicked his leg as he went past.

"Potter!"

"What? Shouldn't be in the way ferret."

* * *

As the first week started Harry and Draco's bickering only worsened, they only agreed on one thing, not to bicker and act as though they got along in front of the Headmaster and the portraits and ghosts as they report to Headmaster Snape.

It was the end of the week when Harry found Draco going through his things to find his notes on Defence instead of asking that Harry finally snapped and launched himself on the blond, they began rolling around and punching and kicking each other, Harry rolled them both over and ended up straddling the blond, Harry leaned forwards and pinned the blonds wrists down, breathing heavily, neither will know who moved first but they went from breathing heavily and scowling to kissing madly, tugging at each other to get their clothes off to get skin on skin contact.

Draco ended up ripping Harry's trousers just get them off him, a quick wave of his wand had Harry loose and slick for him to slide his cock in with a sharp thrust before repeatedly thrusting in and out making Harry grip on tight to whatever he could grab a hold of, moaning when he came within minutes, spilling all over the floor with Draco coming in him with a moan.

After getting their breaths back they slowly started to get dressed in silence, with only Harry breaking it once they were fully clothed. "What now?"

"Well I feel a lot better, not so pissed at you for attacking me."

"Yeah, I am not pissed at you going through my things as I was when I first saw you."

Draco nodded. "I say instead of arguing how about we fuck."

Harry smirked. "I agree, we tell no one unless we have to."

"Agreed." Draco said as he jumped on to his bed and started to look at Harry's notes.

* * *

As the weeks went on so did Harry and Draco, having sex whenever they could, stress with upcoming exams, studying, getting told off, points taken, detention, they went and sort each other out, unused classrooms.

November came with Draco storming into the common room. "Where's Potter?" he asked, he had been told to redo his homework as it sounded and read too much like Harry's.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Still in the hospital wing."

"Hospital wing?"

"Yeah, I wish he would hurry up, he made us leave him alone to have a quiet word with Poppy and the Headmaster."

"Severus?" Draco asked before turning to leave the common room, hurrying to the hospital wing, he kept asking himself why was he so bothered about Harry being in hospital wing, they weren't close, it was just sex... right?

Draco turned the corner and came to a stop when the doors to the hospital wing opened and Severus Snape walked out and stopped when he saw Draco standing there trying to catch his breath.

"Idiot boy, still a child yourself."

"What?" Draco asked but didn't get an answer as Severus walked away, leaving him standing there.

Draco walked into the hospital wing and saw Harry just getting off one of the beds, thanking Poppy as she handed him a few potions.

"What is it that is wrong with you?" Draco asked as he followed Harry out of the hospital wing.

"I am pregnant."

Draco stopped and reached out, grabbing Harry's arm to stop him from walking. "Seriously what is wrong with you?"

"I told you Draco I am pregnant, our constant fucking has got me pregnant, making me a parent before I have even left school!" Harry ranted, shouting out the last bit.

"I don't believe you, what is this, a joke to try and trap me?"

Harry saw red and shoved Draco hard in the chest making the blond stumble backwards. "Believe what you fucking want Malfoy, you always do." he snapped before storming off.

Harry had gone for a walk before making his way to the Headmaster's office, he climbed the staircase and stopped when he was met by Severus at the top. "How did you know it was me?"

Severus raised an eyebrow in answer causing Harry to smile.

"Yeah I know, twenty years as a spy there is nothing you don't know."

"Exactly, told my godson not to continue his tryst with you as there will be consequences but no, just like his father he didn't listen, just did what he wanted."

"And believes what he wants,"

Severus stepped to the side to allow Harry into his office. "He doesn't believe you?"

"No, thinks I am trying to trap him. I am keeping this baby, as muggles say if you can lay on your back and make it then you can sit on your arse and look after it. As much as I like Professor Slughorn I would feel safer if you make the potions I am to take if you can, there is no one I trust more with potions than you."

Severus nodded, "I will see to it, I will have your next lot ready by tomorrow night, you may come by here at eight in the evening to collect the potions you will need to take."

"Thank you Severus, you can announce tomorrow I am expecting if you like, I am about to tell the common room anyway."

"Is that wise?"

"Sooner people know the better, no point in trying to hide it I am a few days over twelves weeks, looks like I got pregnant first time." Harry laughed a little. "Lost something that night but gained a child."

Severus looked closely at Harry, "should you want to talk or just want peace and quiet I am here Harry, always."

"Thank you Severus." Harry said as he left the office.

"Mipsy." Severus said, looking to his right when a house elf appeared next to him. "Give it fifteen minutes and then present me and my godson Draco with tea." he said, he knew his godson would come to him as soon as Harry announced it, he would get a shock though if he were to believe he was on his godsons side. "The war is over we are all safe and yet I still watch over and out for your son Lily." Severus whispered to an empty room.

* * *

Harry walked into the common room to find it full of eighth years, Draco ignored him and turned his back on him and started a conversation with Blaise.

Hermione stood up. "Harry! What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Poppy has declared that I am pregnant, just over twelve weeks, I am going to keep the baby and raise it on my own as the other father refuses to believe any of it, but then again, Malfoy has always believed what he has wanted to believe."

Ron stood up. "You have been having sex with Malfoy?" he turned on the blond who had stood up and slowly started to make his way to the door. "You got him pregnant and now denying all responsibility now he is pregnant?"

"Potter is not pregnant, this is just to trap me as he wants me."

"As if Harry would want to have you."

"Didn't say no to the sex Weasley." Draco snapped before looking at Harry. "You will pay for this Potter." he said as he made to leave the common room.

"Already paying for it Malfoy!" Harry shouted after him.

Hermione walked over to Harry and raised her wand, "may I?"

"You may."

Smiling Hermione said a spell that created a pink ball in front of Harry's stomach. "I do believe you Harry, that was just for the rest of the Slytherin's in here that might think like Malfoy."

* * *

Mipsy had just placed a tray down on the Headmaster's desk that held tea for two as the door flew open with a bang revealing an angry blond.

"Right on time I see Draco." Severus said as he took a cup of tea.

"You won't believe what Potter has done."

"Oh do tell, surely it is a lot worse than you getting him pregnant at eighteen!"

Draco slowly sat down. "Don't tell me you are on his side."

"I am on no one's side Draco but how you are behaving at the moment I will have to say I am leaning more towards Harry."

"Why? I am your godson not him."

"And he is pregnant not you. He is going to become a parent before he leaves school, press would be hounding him daily if it weren't for me and the other Professors stopping them each morning."

"Why stop it, he should expect it after finishing him off."

"Voldemort Draco, you can say his name. Why are you so against this? You must like Harry at least a bit to have sex with him countless of times."

"That was just fucking to relieve stress."

"Stress? Growing up with everything you ever wanted you don't know the meaning of the word." Severus stood up. "Harry being pregnant he will have to be more careful, meaning no stress whatsoever."

Draco scoffed. "Potter isn't pregnant."

"Don't be foolish boy."

"Boy? I am a man,"

"Then start acting like one, face up to your responsibilities for once in your life!"

"Draco you may go." Dumbledore's portrait said, only continuing to speak when the blond left the office. "Do not push the young man Severus, for years I kept trying to push a certain Slytherin until I gave up when learning they are stubborn buggers."

"That is different Albus, you never pushed me to stand up for my responsibilities as you never had to, Draco burying his head in the sand isn't going to make this go away."

* * *

It was two weeks later when Harry was sat on one of the many beds in the hospital wing while Poppy fused over him with a worrying Hermione by his side, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. "Well?" she asked.

"He is fine."

"I told you Hermione." Harry said as he hopped down from the bed just as Draco walked in holding his left hand with his right.

"Miss Granger here did the right thing, you may only think of it as feeling faint but with this being a male pregnancy we have to be careful, I still want to see you in two weeks for your sixteen week check up." Poppy smiled before turning. "Mr Malfoy, what have you done to your hand?"

"I fell and landed on it, don't know if it is broke or badly sprained."

Poppy examined it before sighing. "Badly sprained it, wait right here while I get you a potion that will heal it."

Hermione linked her arm in Harry's and made to leave the hospital wing walking right past Draco who hadn't moved from his spot. "Fell? More like wanking to much now you don't have Harry to satisfy your needs." she said.

Harry smiled. "He isn't left handed Hermione, just a shame he didn't land on his head, he would have had a soft landing." he answered as they left a scowling Draco to wait for Poppy.

Poppy came bustling out a few moments later, telling Draco to swallow the potion in one go while she waved her wand and healed his wrist. "All done Mister Malfoy."

"What was wrong with Potter?"

"He fell faint Mister Malfoy, have to be very careful with him being male, I tell you I will be glad when he has the baby, I am full of nerves and I am not even carrying the baby so I don't know how poor Harry is feeling."

Draco frowned and just walked out, passing Poppy's desk on the way out he saw books and books on male pregnancy, taking out his wand he duplicated them all and shrunk his copies, pocketing them before leaving the hospital wing before Poppy saw him.

Poppy who was making a bed made herself look busy while watching young Draco's actions, a small smile appeared on her face when she saw what he did before quickly leaving.

* * *

A couple of weeks later and Draco had read as much as he could about male pregnancy, while a nervous Harry was sat in the hospital wing waiting to see what he would be having with Draco while the equally nervous Draco was going to see Severus, he had cast his patronus to send to the Headmaster but then panicked and decided he needed to ask him more about Harry.

Severus looked up from his desk when the door opened and Draco leaned against the closed door. "I need help Severus."

"You are now only just coming to this conclusion?"

"What? No I mean this!" Draco said casting his patronus.

Severus watched the white doe walk around the room before disappearing.

"Why has mine changed?"

"There is nothing wrong with having a doe for a patronus Draco, mine is also a doe."

"I know that but that is because you love Lily Potter, why is mine a doe?"

"Do you know Harry's patronus?"

"Yes it is a stag, but why has mine got to be a doe?"

Severus stood up and walked over to his large bookcase, searching for two certain books before handing them to his godson. "Surely you are not that stupid Draco." he said and ushered the blond from his office, leaving him stood there and he made his way to the hospital wing.

Draco looked down at the two books he was handed, one a book on patronus' and one on male pregnancy, one he hadn't read.

Severus walked into the hospital wing as Poppy announced that Harry was having a girl. "Congratulations daddy."

Harry looked up. "Thank you Severus. I will have to start thinking of a couple of names I want Lily of course but also a name from Draco's family."

Ron scoffed. "Why? He doesn't even believe you are pregnant."

"I believe you are wrong there Mister Weasley, not only did he take all the books Poppy has on male pregnancy he has just accepted one off me, I have come to warn you though Harry, he maybe a bit stand off-ish with you."

Harry frowned as he got off the bed and looking at Severus he knew he wouldn't get an answer with Ron there. "I am fine now Ron, I will leave with the Headmaster, I wanted a quiet word with him."

Ron nodded and left leaving Harry to leave with Severus. "Why will he be?"

"Draco just came to me panicked, his patronus has changed, Harry you know why my patronus is a doe don't you."

"Yes, your love for my mother."

Severus nodded. "Draco now shares the same patronus as me."

Harry stopped. "Draco's patronus is a doe?"

"Yes. He didn't know what it meant so I gave him a book on them."

Harry cast his patronus and the stag took off.

"Where?"

"To see Draco."

* * *

Draco had locked himself in an unused classroom and started to read the patronus book, he was frowning, this couldn't be right, this stated that it meant he loved Harry but he didn't love Harry... did he? No, they were just fucking, nothing more.

A stag bursting through the wall made the blond jump, he stood in front of him and Harry's voice spoke. "Let it see yours Draco. That will confirm what the book tells you."

Draco took out his wand and after casting the patronus he watched his doe and Harry's stag, he watched how they circled each other, how they nuzzled their nose, watching them would look as though they were in love.

"No." Draco said, cancelling his patronus.

The stag stayed there and Harry's voice filled the room once more. "Congratulations daddy, we are having a girl." he said before the stag vanished, missing the blond drop to his knees.

"A daughter?"

* * *

"Are you mad at my godson Harry?" Severus asked.

"No Severus, I can't be mad at him, he can't help being an idiot he-"

"Potter!"

Severus and Harry turned to see Pansy Parkinson walking up to them both.

"Oh, Headmaster I didn't know you were here, Potter thank your friend Granger for my new look it has earned me quite a few remarks."

Harry looked at Pansy's tight ringlets that flowed down her back. "Okay."

"Detention for you and Miss Granger Parkinson."

"Why? I asked her to do this."

"Of course you did, that is why you sounded pissed off when shouting Harry here by his last name, your attitude changing when you saw me confirms it as you remember my threat, enough games, you are both eighteen not eight." he said before nodding to Harry and leaving him stood there with an even more pissed off Pansy.

"What did you do to Hermione?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Parkinson you must have done something, why are you complaining anyway? Have you actually seen yourself in a mirror? She is making you look beautiful, you should be thanking her not cursing her." Harry said before walking away, his hand rubbing soothing circles where his daughter rested.

"What are you having Potter?" Pansy called after him.

"A girl." he shouted back.

* * *

The next day in the great hall the eighth years were sat at their table Harry was sat between Hermione and Neville facing Draco who was sat next to Theo, when dinner appeared Harry put a bit of everything on his plate, unaware of the blond Slytherin watching his every move.

"Hungry Harry?" Hermione smiled.

"I am." he said as he filled his mouth with food.

"Blimey Harry you are eating like me." Ron laughed.

Harry swallowed. "I know and I am pregnant." he laughed.

Pansy scrunched her nose up at what Harry just put in his mouth. "How can you eat that? Surely it doesn't like the food you are shovelling down there."

"The baby isn't an 'it' Pansy." Draco said.

"Well it isn't a baby yet neither is it, I mean he isn't even showing yet."

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Draco cut across him. "Yes he is, not that it is any of your business, not much but the baby is now a baby, she is not just cells anymore."

"Well I say it is an 'it' until it comes."

Pansy jumped when Draco banged his fist on the table. "You call the baby an 'it' one more time you will regret it,"

"When did you start caring?"

"When are you going to apologise?"

"Apologise?"

"To Harry."

"But-"

"Now Pansy."

Pansy sighed in frustration before looking at Harry. "Sorry for calling your baby an 'it' Potter but I still believe that is what it is."

"She is not an it!" Draco snapped.

Pansy rounded on Draco. "What is she then?"

"Mine!" Draco froze before looking at Harry who was smiling slightly. "Excuse me." he said before leaving.

Pansy watched him go with a smirk on her face, holding her hand out to Hermione. "Told you I could get him to admit out loud."

Harry watched as Hermione placed a galleon in her hand. "How can you both do that? You practically forced him to admit to everyone what he hasn't even admitted to himself." picking up his plate he left the great hall, eating as he went after Draco.

Hermione smiled. "I told you Harry would follow, money back please." she said, laughing when a scowling Pansy handed it back.

* * *

Harry followed Draco into an unused classroom and saw the blond wave his wand and saw books appear. "Are those the male pregnancy ones?"

Draco turned sharply. "See you wouldn't leave your food."

"Of course not, our daughter is hungry. So. How do you know I am starting to show then."

"I just know Harry."

"I would like to know Draco." Harry said as he sat down at a desk and continued to eat his food.

"I know because your top rides up in your sleep, you have to be careful with that, all of your back showing you will get a cold in your kidneys that will make you want to pee every hour and that will get worse when our daughter starts pressing down on your bladder.

Harry smiled. "How do you know all of this?"

"I share a room with you Harry."

"No I mean with the baby."

Draco cleared his throat, "well, says so in these books doesn't it."

"So you really believe I am pregnant now then?"

"Yes. I apologise Harry, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I should have been supporting you from the start."

* * *

Severus pushed his plate away from him with a sigh and stood up, excusing himself before leaving the great hall after Harry, he knew how his godson could be and he also knew Harry blew up at the smallest thing these days, last thing he wanted was them fighting and something happening.

He approached the door he saw Harry walk in and was about to open it when he heard Harry speak.

"That you should have done." Harry sighed. "I can't believe you thought I said that and worst of all got people to play along just to trap you."

"I was stupid Harry."

"Still are."

Draco looked around and cleared his throat before speaking. "Do you... have a name for our daughter?"

"Lily, I wanted a name from my family and yours, flower names seem to run in mine."

"And mine, but I don't want to name someone as pure as my daughter after someone in my family, we will just carry one the tradition in flowers, I choose Rose."

Harry smiled. "Lily Rose Malfoy Potter. I like that."

"I don't, no Malfoy in it. Her name will be Lily Rose Potter, soon as I am married I will be taking my husband's name."

Harry frowned. "Your father won't like that."

"Severus won't be bothered."

"Severus?"

"Yes. He is my father Harry, he raised me, took me under his wing when I came to school, I was sadly a stupid kid then not realising and wanting to please Lucius, Severus is my father in every way, Lucius was just a sperm donor."

Outside the door Severus gave a small smile and left them both alone.

"If you haven't already you ought to tell Severus that, I know he would be proud to call you son, and I know our daughter will be proud to call you father.

"And you proud to call me husband?"

"Don't push your luck Malfoy, I still haven't forgiven you for putting me through all of that."

Draco hurried forwards. "I will do anything to make it up to you."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"In that case..." Harry kicked his shoes off. "My feet are killing me, also my back."

Draco looked down at Harry's feet. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

Draco sighed and dropped to his knees. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this Harry." he said as he lifted one of Harry's feet up and started to massage it while the pregnant Gryffindor began to eat once more.

"I have to see Poppy next week for a check up."

Draco looked up as he took a hold of Harry's other foot. "Can I come with you? See what she says?"

"Alright." Harry sighed. "You are good at that."

"I am very skilled with my hands." Draco said in a sultry voice making Harry blush.

* * *

From that day no one saw Harry carry anything, Draco would walk by his side carrying his own bag and Harry's with his hand rubbing soothing circles on the brunets back, Draco now sat by Harry during meals. Severus often looked over during meals and saw Harry often leaning across to pinch something from the blonds plate who then in turn will scoop some more up and feed it Harry, he had to hide his smile at that, Harry was obviously making him work for his behaviour.

Draco accompanied Harry to every appointment with Poppy who looked happy to see Draco had finally come around, as Harry got bigger his cramps and aches and pains got worse which meant the massages came more and more frequently.

Draco walked into the room he shared with Harry and saw the Gryffindor asleep, sat up in bed, books surrounding him and a mountain of pillows behind him. Placing his bag down he carefully held Harry with one hand while removing the pillows he carefully climbed behind Harry and smiled when Harry moaned as he snuggled back against him.

Reaching his arms around he placed them on Harry's stomach, he slowly lifted his top up and placed them on Harry's bare stomach, he smiled when he felt his daughter kick against his hands. Harry was now twenty six weeks along and Draco had spent six fantastic weeks with Harry, they held hands a few times, he had fed Harry which he enjoyed. Harry had actually woken in the night with nightmares causing Draco to join him in bed and spoon against him which had Harry holding on tight not wanting to be left alone.

"Malfoy do som-" Ron stopped when he saw Harry asleep with Draco behind him, his hands not moving from Harry's stomach.

"Do what?" Draco whispered.

"I will talk to Hermione if you talk to Pansy, she seems to listen to you, they won't stop bickering and you heard Snape, he will stick them together having to share everything. I can't have that, I can't have sex with Hermione if Pansy is there."

Draco shuddered. "I don't think it would be a pretty picture for Pansy either, look, Granger is smarter than Pansy, remind her of the war and of me and Harry, I mean if me and Harry have gone from what we used to be like to how we are now then surely anyone can move on and get along."

Harry moaned. "Draco is right Ron, just ask her what is more important, petty squabbling or her upcoming exams."

Ron nodded. "Cheers mate." he said before leaving.

"He thanks you and I was the one who gave him the advice."

Harry looked over his shoulder at the blond and found his face much closer, biting his lip first he moved forwards and kissed Draco quickly. "Thank you for giving good advice to Ron."

"You just kissed me."

"I did."

"About time!" Draco laughed before moving his head forwards to kiss Harry, his hands going in soothing circles on the Gryffindors protruding stomach. "Does this mean I am forgiven now?" he asked when he pulled back for air.

"Run me a hot bath to soak in and we will see." Harry smiled, kissing the blond again before Draco climbed off the bed.

* * *

Severus stood in the great hall and watched as the eighth years took their N. E. W. Ts. The seventh years were not to take theirs for another six weeks. The plan was for them to take them all together but when Poppy told Severus Harry will not carry full to term and Harry was now thirty one weeks he had asked Harry if he wanted to take his exams now if ready, of course word spread and all eighth years declared they were ready.

Looking at Harry he saw that the brunet had finished and had just finished reading through it all, he pushed his paper away from him and started to twist and turn in order to try and stand up, Draco spotting this also moved to help him. "Mister Malfoy continue." Severus said as he walked down to Harry and helped him stand. "Now you have finished you are welcome to go outside or to your common room until the exams are finished."

"I don't want to go outside or to the common room." Harry said.

"I can not allow you to stay here while exams are still going on."

"I know that, I am going to the kitchens, I am hungry." Harry gave Severus a cheeky smile before kissing Draco's cheek and hurrying from the hall before his Headmaster told him off for coming into contact with the blond while he was still working.

Severus watched Harry leave before frowning. "Miss Parkinson is your question sheet empty?"

"No sir."

"Do I have answers wrote on me?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring at my back?" Severus asked and spun around to see Pansy's eyes had gone wide. "Eyes down." he said before walking back up to the front. "I saw that." he added making a scowling Pansy jump.

Pansy shook her head and stuck her tongue out at her Headmasters back.

"Saw that too."

Draco placed his exam paper face down and stood up and stretched. "Finished sir." he said only turning to leave when Severus acknowledged him with a nod.

* * *

"Dobby why is it hard to understand? It is just two slices of bread with some chicken chunks on it."

"Yes Harry sir but it is spreading the bread with peanut butter Dobby is not understanding."

Draco smiled. "It is one of Harry's very weird and sickening cravings Dobby."

"But it isn't edible!" the elf squeaked.

Harry smiled. "Let me worry about that." he said looking up at Draco when the elf wandered off to make the sandwich. "How did you find it?"

"Not as easy as you if you finished before me, but then again you were always top in DADA."

Harry laughed. "You know Severus joked about offering me the position of Professor if I get an Outstanding in my N. E. W. Ts, if I do I am going to ask him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Draco this is my home, Hogwarts has always been and always will be my first and real home."

"Looks like I have gone from living into a mansion to living in a castle."

"Draco.. you don't have to live with me here."

"Harry I am never leaving you or our children."

"Children? How about you let me have this one first and talk about more when our daughter is a couple of years old?"

Draco laughed and kissed Harry. "Deal."

Severus flicked through Harry's exam and shook his head with a smile on his face, well at least he didn't have to look far for a new Professor next year. He just had to wait now for them all to take their potions exam, with Slughorn retiring he knew Draco would accept if Harry was to live here and teach.

* * *

Severus had just finished a floo call with Kingsley when his office door opened and a nervous looking Draco walked in. Seeing his godson looking worried he hurried over. "Is it Harry?"

"What? No he is fine, he is still sleeping."

"Then what is wrong?"

"My parents have seen yesterday's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ it had pictures of me and Harry shopping for baby things in Hogsmeade."

Severus sat down and indicated for Draco to sit also. "I take it you have heard from them."

"Severus they have disinherited me. They want nothing to do with me anymore, me getting Harry pregnant and them having a grandchild means nothing to them as she was conceived out of wedlock, Severus I have nothing, no home, all I have is a little money I put into a separate vault and that isn't a lot." Draco ran his hand through his hair. "I wanted to ask, would I be able to live here until I find somewhere? Please Severus I have nowhere to go."

"Draco you don't even have to ask, Lucius has always been a fool and this just proves it."

* * *

Harry had woken up and found the bed beside him still warm so Draco had not long got out of bed, getting up and after seeing to himself in the bathroom and getting dressed he saw an envelope that had been ripped open, picking it up he saw Draco's name on the envelope, he knew that writing. Dropping the envelope he headed to the Headmaster's office as he knew that is where Draco would go.

Taking the shortcuts Harry made it outside the circular office within minutes, he was about to turn the handle when he heard Draco speak. "Severus how am I going to support my family now?"

"Draco do not worry about that, you will always have a home here, I want you to take over Slughorn as he is retiring from potions, Harry will be taking over the Defence job, the job pays well Draco and all the ingredients you want you don't have to pay for, we will sort it all out, have you told Harry?"

"No. What am I meant to say with him being just a few weeks away from his due date. 'You will have to pay for everything and support me until I can get a job because my parents have disinherited me for getting you pregnant so I now have nothing except a few Galleons I managed to put in a separate vault?' I can't Severus."

"He needs to know Draco."

"I know, just, not at the moment."

Harry moved to the side and hid when he heard Draco make his way to the door.

Draco opened the door and turned to Severus who walked with him. "Thank you Severus."

Severus stood and watched Draco walk away before holding on to his door. "Are you going to just hide there Harry or are you going to come in?"

Harry moved from his hiding place and walked into the office. "I won't ask how you knew." he said as he sat down. "Severus I heard most of what was said and hate Lucius and Narcissa even more so I need your help."

"What with?"

"Kingsley. I would like to talk to him about arresting two people." Harry said making the Headmaster smirk.

* * *

Draco burst into the hospital wing making Poppy and Harry jump. "She can't be coming yet Harry still has a few weeks!" he panted.

Harry smiled. "False alarm Draco sorry, just got some really bad cramps but Poppy has given me something and I am fine now, just need to rest."

Poppy nodded. "He's to stay here for the rest of the day and tonight, put my mind at rest."

Draco nodded. "Then I am staying as well."

When Poppy opened her mouth to answer back Harry placed his hand on her arm. "You won't stop him, he is more stubborn than me."

"Very well. You can go and get you both a change of clothes Draco as for now Harry needs to sleep."

Draco had picked up a few things and was currently sat on the hospital bed beside a sleeping Harry when the doors opened and Severus walked in with Kingsley. Looking up Draco placed his book down when they approached him. "What's going on?"

"Draco your parents are under house arrest on the proviso that when they were in court when Harry helped them that they confessed to all their crimes, you understand if there was any evidence of them doing something they haven't confessed to then they would lose all of their fortune and stately homes and mansion."

"I know, I was there when they got sentenced but they confessed to everything."

"Draco two days ago Harry contacted me and told me of how Ginny went through all of that in her first year with the diary because Lucius managed to slip it in with her school things, I have seen the memory Harry provided and Lucius never confessed to anything so he has now lost everything and Harry also showed me a memory of Narcissa who before the trial threatened Harry with his life if he didn't hold up to the wizards debt of her saving him to do all he can to get them to walk free."

"What?" Draco asked, looking from a sleeping Harry on the bed to Severus who nodded and confirmed what Kingsley was saying is true. "You get everything Draco." the Headmaster said.

"But they disinherited me."

"That doesn't matter, you are the last living blood relative. They will have to serve a minimum of five years in azkaban, everything will be transferred into your vault within a week and you should get a letter from Gringotts to confirm it all." Kingsley said before leaving.

"Severus?"

"Draco Harry heard everything in the office when you got your letter, he heard the panic and worry in your voice. I will leave you both alone."

Draco got off the bed and walked over to Harry and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Harry."

"I like how you say that for the first time when you think I am sleeping." Harry murmured before opening his eyes. "I love you too."

"Harry Kingsley has just been."

"Ah."

"Ah indeed. Harry I am sorry for not telling you but I didn't want to worry you."

"I know and I am sorry for doing that to them."

"I am not, I want to thank you Harry, just think when they get out in five years they find that their mansion is a home for children."

"What?"

"Well I don't want it, I want it all cleared out and changed. There are more than thirty bedrooms and bathrooms kids who have lost parents or small families who lost homes in the war will now have one."

Harry smiled. "I think I love you more." he said causing the blond to kiss him again.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Harry waddled to the Headmaster's office and stopped when he reached the bottom.

Severus looked up when a stag entered his office. "I am at the bottom I am not climbing those stairs the size of me." smirking, Severus got up and left his office to find Harry waiting in the corridor.

"Sorry I can't keep climbing stairs it isn't doing my feet or back any good."

"It's fine, Harry I chased up your exam results and given what you have got would like you to be our new Defence Professor in September."

"Of course! I would love to thank you, I told Draco that this place will always been my home and I- oh,"

"Oh?"

"Oh Severus I think the baby is coming."

"Are you sure? I mean it was a false alar-" Severus stopped when he saw Harry's waters just broke. "Oh fuck."

Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Oh fuck Severus it hurts, oh I can't move!"

"Don't worry Harry." Severus sent his doe off to the hospital wing to warn Poppy and then Draco before he picked Harry up. "Fuck Harry are you sure you have just the one child in here?" he asked as he started to carry Harry to the hospital wing.

"Oh shut your face." Harry snapped as a wave of pain hit him.

Severus rounded a corner to go to the hospital wing when he saw Draco running towards him. "Draco, you ignored the weeks of Harry carrying, tried to make it up with the next sixteen weeks you are not going to miss this and I am not doing your job, you always say you are strong so here." he said and passed Harry over to an unsuspecting Draco who started to drop a little under Harry's weight.

"Severus no."

"What? You are always saying you are strong are you not."

"Strong willed and strong in mind but not muscles! Severus please?"

"Will you two stop fucking arguing and get me to Poppy!" Harry snapped.

Severus rolled his eyes and took Harry back into his arms. "Honestly Draco." he said and carried Harry into the hospital wing with Draco by his side holding Harry's hand.

"Oh Harry I am happy you have managed to keep her in you this long. Now then Headmaster you will have to wait outside and let Harry's friends know if you can please."

Once Severus left Poppy turned to Harry. "Right then. Lets welcome your daughter to the world." she smiled.

Hermione and Ron were sat side by side outside the hospital wing along with Pansy and Blaise and Theo. Pansy saw how stiff Severus was sat and frowned. "How can you sit so stiff sir? And look so calm? Your granddaughter is being born."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well she is isn't she?" Pansy looked at the others. "I am not the only one who has heard Draco and Harry refer to Severus as granddad am I?"

Severus looked at everyone who shook their heads, he was just about to comment when the doors opened and Poppy walked out. "Would you all like to come in?"

Everyone walked in to see Harry sat up in bed with Draco sat by his side, Harry was holding in his arms his and Draco's daughter. Severus looked down at Harry's arms and smiled. She had wisps of blond hair with Harry's mouth. "She looks like you both."

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

"What have you named her?" Hermione asked.

"Well Draco no longer wants his last name, he will be taking mine so everyone, meet Lily Rose Eileen Potter."

Severus looked up. "Eileen?"

"With your permission please." Harry said.

"Of course, I am honoured thank you. It is a good strong name."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's temple. "We think so."

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
